Mistakes
by Haleb heart
Summary: He left her, yet he came back only to find his worst nightmare come true. One shot.


"I have to go," Caleb said, walking into the Marin's house through the back door after talking with Hanna outside.

"No you don't." The girl whined.

The love of her life was about to leave her alone yet again.

"It's time Han."

"No! It's not, your watch is broken."

Caleb looked at her, letting out an exasperated sigh. He grabbed his bag off of the counter:

"It's late."

She took the bad out of his grasp, holding it close to her in attempt to change his mind.

"Take me with you, don't leave."

"I can't Hanna."

"Then I'll follow you."

"Don't." He commanded, grabbing back his bag.

When she pulled it back to her, he pulled it again but she would not let go. He pulled once more with a heavy force, cause ing the girls eyes to tear up. The amount of strength he had just used on her was something neither one of them thought he would ever do. He looked at her with regret in his eyes. The boy could see her physically tense.

"Is this about Miranda?" The blonde inquired.

His eyes dropped their gaze down to the floor, slightly shaking his head, "It's not like that."

"Like what?"

"What you're thinking."

"What the hell am I thinking Caleb?" She said, her tone started to rise as the anger and sadness bubbled in her stomach, "Is this about the girl I told you to look after?"

His voice wavered, "She needs me..."

Caleb knew Hanna needed him too, but not in the sense Miranda did. She would be okay without him. Hanna was strong.

"But it's not like that sounds," he defended.

She shook her head, tears clouding her ocean blue eyes and threatening to spill over her porcelain skin.

"You say that, but what am I supposed to think?"

"I-I-I can't tell you what to think...," the blondes gaze dropped to the floor as he continued, "I don't even know what I'm thinking. All I know is that I have to go, and you have to stay. It's best for the both of us."

That was it, his final verbal blow to Hanna. She had denied he was leaving, he couldn't be leaving her, he said he would never leave her. He promised her. Yet there they were. He walked past the girl, straight to her front door as she stormed behind him. He had just opened the door when her hand pushed it back, slamming it into its frame.

"Hanna, please don't do this!" His voice wavered, tears slipping out of the couples eyes.

"Do what?! What am I doingI-I-I'm standing in front of my own door, in my own house," she said flustered.

"I'm sorry. I have to go." His voice rough and frustrated.

The emotional Caleb that stood before the blonde seconds ago was gone. Now, a robot took his place. There were no longer any tears, his voice has stopped its wavering, his hands now not shaking.

"Why am I supposed to make this so easy for you?" She mumbled, tears staining her red face.

As much as he tried to hide it, he couldn't stop his voice from breaking, "This is _not_ easy."

He looked her dead in the eyes, the blonde shaked her head as he opened the door again. She pushed it back into the frame, slamming it even louder this time.

"God! I gave her to you. I'm so stupid," she crumbled.

"You are not stupid. That's not what happened," he said, trying to make this even the tiniest bit easier for her.

"Well then what happened! Tell me what happened!" Hanna snapped.

"I can't!" The boy said harshly, opening the door and walking out.

Hanna once again slammed the door behind him, leaning her head up against the door as she finally let the waterfall of tears go. She looked up expecting to see her mom, only to remember that she too had left for a conference in New York. Everyone had left her.

She stumbled into the kitchen, all she wanted was something to numb her, to take the edge off and keep her mind distracted from the ache her heart felt. Looking around, she saw her mom had gotten rid of all the alcohol in the house, another one of her cleaning moods. So, with the unbearable pain, she was about to do something she hadn't done in years, something she had sworn she would never do again. Hanna grabbed a tub of "Chunky Monkey" ice cream, which turned into two, that lead to a can of frosting, and half a tub of cookie dough. The girl sat on her couch, watching whatever program came on and numbed her mind as she continued spoonful after spoonful.

x-x-x

"Shit," Caleb swore, his right hand fumbling around the passengers seat next to him.

He had gotten about halfway out of Rosewood when he realized he had forgotten his phone at Hanna's house. The brunette pulled over, turning around to see the girl one last time to retrieve his phone. It took almost an hour to return back to her house. He pulled up next to Hanna's white maximum with a sticker on the back, knowing she would most likely be asleep by now, given that it was almost midnight. He quietly closed his car door, using his spare key to let himself in so he didn't disturb her. Caleb looked around, not seeing anything but the hall light on upstairs, which was always on. Then, he heard a noise. He slowly crept up the stairs, just needing to make sure she was okay.

"Hanna?" The brunette whispered.

He opened her door slowly, not seeing her in her room. The noise came again, further worrying him,

"Hanna?!" He tried again.

Caleb turned to see the bathroom light breaking under the deal of its door. He went over, surprised it was unlocked, and entered to find something he wasn't expecting.

x-x-x

Hanna had just finished her cookie dough when she received a text from an unidentified number.

 _Looks like Hefty Hanna is back to her old habits. No wonder Princie left you. -A_

Her stomach dropped. Suddenly, even the thought of water repulsed her. Caleb wouldn't leave her because of that, would he? Hanna looked down at her phone, the bright screen illuminating a picture of her and Caleb about a year ago when she had met his family in Montecito. She had gained weight since then... And they hadn't been that happy in months... Maybe it was her. She should've tried harder. The room around her began to spin, her stomach in knots. She ran upstairs, barely making it to the toilet in time. The pit in her stomach settled, allowing her to catch her breath for a minute, when she heard a faint voice calling her name. Assuming it was her imagination filling in the void in her heart, she began to cry. All she wanted in that moment was Caleb's arms around her, but he left. Thinking back to why he left made her sick once again. After everything she had binged with, she was sick for a few minutes, when she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist, another hold her hair, and Calebs cologne filled her senses. His presence calmed her down, letting her fall weakly against him, both arms around her now.

"Princess, what happened?" The boy said gently.

Instead of a reply, he felt Hanna's grasp on his arm tighten, and tears began to flow from her radiant eyes.

"S-she's skinnier t-than I am... T-that's why y-you left m-me," she stuttered between sobs.

Now it was him that held her closer.

"That's insane, I love you for just the way you are," Caleb mumbled, taking his index finger and making her look at him,"you're perfect."

The blonde slowed her breathing, calming herself down enough to form actual, complete sentences.

"T-then why did you leave me?"

"It's complicated... You don't know how much I wish I could tell you."

"Earlier you said she needed you..."

"She does need me."

"I need you too," tears began to form in her eyes again, "please don't leave me again. I can't do this without you..."

"Babe..."

"Caleb please, I just-I really need you," her voice wavered.

The boy wiped the tear stains with the pad of his thumb, taking a deep breath.

"Okay... I won't leave," he said, the faintest trace of a smile on his lips.

"Really?" Her eyes widened.

"You're the only thing I care about, you needing me is more important than Miranda. _You're_ more important than her."

She smiled wide, hugging him as tight as she could. He kissed her cheek, then helped her up.

"Just one thing," Caleb said, looking at her bright blue eyes that now glimmered with happiness.

"Anything," she smiled.

"Promise me you won't do this again."

"Caleb..."

"Please."

"You know I can't promise that."

"Hanna you're hurting yourself, and seeing you do this... It hurts me, knowing I can't help you."

"But you can, I just need you to be there for me. I'll try not to."

He sighed, "If you ever feel like you want to.. Promise me you'll come to me, no matter what, you'll come talk to me. Okay?"

"Okay," she loved his protectiveness, "But I'm okay, now that you're back."

After she cleaned up, the two spent the rest of the night together in her bed, in each others arms. He was never going to leave her again.

x-x-x

This hurt my heart so badly, wow, I'm sorry. I really wish Caleb had never left for Ravenswood because I watched that scene again and I cried so hard, the way he talks to her absolutely kills me ugh. So, I hope you all liked this and I should have another one shot up this week that was requested a while ago, whoops sorry, and I'll update Accidentally in Love sometime this week :). Don't forget, if you have any requests, comment or message me, I love hearing and writing them! -K


End file.
